


Frozen

by Savageseraph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, Compulsion, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius begs, even though he doesn’t want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “humiliation (in private)” prompt for [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/)**kink_bingo** 's 2009 Fic Exchange.
> 
>  **Beta:** The lovely and wonderful [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon**.

Sirius reached for his wand, his arm flopping uselessly on the tile floor of the boy’s bathroom as his fingers landed at least an arm’s length away.

“Don’t bother, Black. If there’s one thing Snape’s good at, it’s his potions.” Malfoy shrugged out of his robes, and Sirius couldn’t help giving him a look-over. Under other circumstances, he might have found Lucius attractive: the rich white blonde hair, the solidly muscled body, the thick, hard cock. These weren’t other circumstances.

“Do you like what you see?”

Sirius shook his head, his jaw tightening in a vain struggle to hold back the word, “Yes.”

“Of course you do.” Malfoy looked at himself in the glass over one of the sinks in the boys’ bathroom and ran a hand down his own body as he smiled in satisfaction. _Smug bastard._ His gaze went back to Sirius. “And while all the girls are swanning after you, you have a taste for cock, isn’t that right?”

“Yes. I need it.” Sirius bit down on his lip until he tasted blood. He was going to make sure Snape did the same for brewing up this particular potion.

Malfoy laughed. “Oh, I know you do.” He knelt on the cool tiles, leaned forward until his body was pressed against Sirius. His lips brushed Sirius’s ear when he spoke. “We’re going to play a little game.” He put a tube of lube near Sirus’s hand. “You’re going to show me what you do each night when you’re lying in bed, hard and aching and waiting for Lupin, hmm?”

“What?” The shock gained him a second, the expression still clear on Sirius’s face as he opened the lube, slicked up the fingers of both hands. A coldness knotted his stomach. Malfoy had no right to make any demands on him, least of all this one.

“You heard me. Show me how you touch yourself when you think about him.”

Sirius closed his fingers around his cock, relaxing a little into the familiar stroke, twist, rub. When he was sneaking a wank, it was always Remus’s hands he imagined on his cock and balls. His eyes slipped shut. Remus’s mouth on his. Remus’s cock buried in his arse. His legs parted as he pressed into his hand. His strokes picked up speed.

“ _No._ ” Sirius paused. “Open your eyes, and look at me, and then continue.”

Sirius felt the blush warm his cheeks at Malfoy’s mocking appraisal, and then again when one graceful eyebrow arched as Sirius pressed two fingers into himself. If he could have reached his wand he would have used all of the unforgivable curses on Malfoy and possibly have made up a few extra on the spot before he finished the Sytherin bastard.

But he couldn’t stop Malfoy. Hell, he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t stop his fingers from thrusting, twisting, rubbing enough to make his hips jerk. His body tensed, trembled with the effort of fighting Malfoy’s compulsion.

“You have to be quiet when you do this, don’t you? So no one else can hear?” Malfoy’s smile grew more wicked. “Don’t do that now. Don’t hold back anything. Enjoy it.”

The tension left Sirius in a rush as he shuddered, arched his neck and moaned. He didn’t try to stifle the pants and needy cries as he twisted his hips, thrust into his hand then back onto his fingers. He wanted to close his eyes, wanted to be able to pretend it was Remus’s warm gaze on him instead of Malfoy’s cold one, but he couldn’t look away. His only comfort as his thrusts grew more erratic and his moans sharpened into cries was that it would be over soon. Almost there. _Almost…_

“ _Stop._ ” The force of the word stopped Sirius cold. He bared his teeth, growled, and Malfoy laughed. “Hands off, Black.” Sirius’s hands fell to his sides, curled into fists. He stared at Malfoy’s jaw, certain of where he’d like to put his hands.

“Now beg for my cock. Beg for it like you’d beg Lupin.”

The rage Sirius felt at Malfoy and at his own helplessness was strong enough to make him tremble. Despite the long line of people he despised, most of them in his immediate family, he felt a hate deeper than any he’d experienced before.

“Please.” Sirius fought to hold the words back, but once the first slipped free, the rest followed in a flood. “Oh, fucking hell. I _need_ you. Need you to fuck me. I’ve needed it for so long. Too long. _Please…._ Just having you slip an arm around my shoulders is enough to make me hard. Watching you eat, the way your lips move, the way you swallow, makes me hard. Smelling you on my sheets when you’ve been sitting on my bed makes me hard.” He slid his hands between his legs, parting them wide, canting his hips toward Malfoy, offering himself to him. “Please fuck me. Fuck me now.”

Malfoy groaned, shoved Sirius’s legs farther apart as he settled between them and then thrust into him.

The pain cleared Sirius’s head just a little, and since Malfoy wasn’t speaking, he tried to grip him, encourage him to come as quickly as possible.

Malfoy gripped Siruis’s hips hard enough to bruise. “I know what you’re doing. _Don’t._ Just like it was Lupin. You wouldn’t hold back. You’d want to savor it. You’d want to come.”

Sirius wrapped his legs around Malfoy’s waist, pressed back into his thrusts. He cried out at harder ones, begged Malfoy to stroke his cock, and then lost himself between pressing up into Malfoy’s hand and then back onto his cock. When Malfoy’s grip on his cock tightened as he came, Sirius followed him over the edge. He was still sprawled on the tiles, fingers twitching uselessly as he strained for his wand when Malfoy stood, cleaned himself off, and slipped back into his robes.

Cold eyes moved appraisingly over Sirius. “You look like a whore.” He turned on his heel and left.

Sirius shivered as the cold from the tiles seeped into his skin, as the come on his stomach cooled. As the ache Malfoy left in his wake coated his desire for Lupin with a thin edge of frost.


End file.
